


切莫回首

by xziee223



Series: 切莫回首 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　他們已經好久沒有靠這麼近了，Jason的心情也已經很久沒這麼複雜了。

　　當蝙蝠俠破窗進來時他還對他說不關他的事，發現自己可以透過蝙蝠俠安全地離開喪鐘，他不到一秒就決定投入前男友的懷抱，把蝙蝠俠當作最後的救贖似乎已經成為他的習慣。

　　現在回想起來，當那個流著整齊鬍子的男人說可以結束時，本來就存在只是一直被壓抑的恐懼就浮了出來。Jason真的沒有想過喪鐘還打算折磨他多久、會怎麼放他走，也沒想過喪鐘是不是會殺他滅口。

 

　　蝙蝠俠熟門熟路地幫他開了公寓內的燈，輕輕把只穿著襯衫的青年放到沙發上，然後就站在一旁，不確定以自己的身份是否還能牽著他的手。

　　當他們待在那個有喪鐘的空間中，青年從床上彈起來走近他的過程中，Slade至始至終沒有把注意力放到蝙蝠俠身上，而是一路跟著Jason的背影，從頭到腳瀏覽他的身體好幾次，直到蝙蝠披風將青年收進庇護之中，那個男人才有點可惜地撫著身旁青年待過的位置，回味青年留下的溫度。

　　蝙蝠俠唯一能做到的只有在心裡咆哮要僱傭兵離青年遠一點，誰讓他太了解喪鐘，僅是一個笑容他都能看出那個白髮男人在表達什麼。

 

　　『讓你保管一下，蝙蝠。』喪鐘的眼神這麼說，『別弄壞了。』

 

×

 

　　「……」Jason坐在沙發上拉緊自己的襯衫，看了看蝙蝠，腦子裡頭什麼也沒想，「我老闆怎麼了？」

　　「有多處抓傷，失血過多還引發了心臟病，目前在急救。」

　　Jason平靜的聽著，連做做樣子假裝擔心的心情都沒有，他唯一能聯想到的只有不必費心去寫的辭職信，但他還是想把辭職信甩在老闆臉上說他不幹了。

 

　　「Jason……」

　　聽見聲音的Jason抬起頭，蝙蝠俠已經蹲到他身邊，推開他的面罩，露出他鋼藍色的眼珠，那是跟Slade Wilson截然不同的顏色。

 

　　「謝謝你送我回來，Bruce。」Jason說，看見這張臉還是不忍鼻酸，「我以為你忘記我住哪了。」

　　Bruce掩蓋住眼中的光芒，希望Jason永遠不會發現他內心的掙扎，「我記得。」

 

　　自從他們分手之後，Jason會刻意忽視Bruce Wayne的消息，他不習慣在結束一段關係後還一直活在那個人的世界中，再加上媒體跟蝙蝠俠本人都喜歡營造Bruce Wayne是個草包的形象，新聞就更沒必要關注了。

　　Jason知道Bruce Wayne是多麼有內涵的一個人，他們在一起的時候他以為Bruce是他的世界，以為他可以接受他每晚出生入死為高譚這個破地方帶來一絲絲希望，但結果終究還是以破滅收場。

 

　　「喪鐘他……」Jason深吸了口氣，看見眼前男人不自覺握緊的拳頭，「算了，沒什麼。」

　　——他要怎麼說？說他的老闆是個混蛋，賣了員工的屁股只為了一個獨家新聞？說他才當記者不到一個禮拜就在一個殺人犯的控制下妥協了？然後他還真他媽的做了採訪？

 

　　「你可以告訴我。」Bruce難得的溫柔，他承認他很想念Jason的笑聲，想念青年那彆扭的要求寵溺的方式。

　　青年的眼神從他們分手到現在都涼淡如水，Bruce很清楚這對『前男友』來說已經很 **友善** 了，多少不和平分手的情侶只想在見面時殺了對方？

 

　　Bruce認識Jason的時候，這個男孩正試圖毀掉蝙蝠車的行走功能。

　　多年來蝙蝠俠化為復仇的怒火懲治高譚的罪犯，樹立一個高而威嚴、恐懼的形象，他從不在罪犯面前開懷大笑，唯獨那個時候，黑髮的男孩果斷拿撬棍攻擊他、合理化他所作的一切，使他忍不住在犯罪小巷裡頭笑了出來……

 

　　「不，就是……」Jason避開男人的眼神，直至今日Bruce眼睛的顏色仍會讓他心動，「別受傷好嗎？」

　　「……」

 

　　突然的沉默尷尬地蔓延開來，Jason一秒就發現自己的語調過於曖昧，他努力思考一些不會讓自己臉紅的畫面，例如動物園、例如高空跳台、例如他第一次跳傘時教練給他的安全感……不， **教練該死的是** **Bruce** **！**

　　——你不是在表達關心他！

　　——你們分手整整一年！你也早就不想他了！！

 

　　「我的意思是……」結結巴巴開口，卻什麼也接不下去。

　　他的腦中突然出現很多可能，先不論Bruce為了什麼要去找喪鐘算帳，只要他的前男友跟雇傭兵見到面，後者有很大機會說出他們待在床上肌膚相親的 **原因** ，提到小記者戴著跳蛋前去赴約也只是剛好而已……

　　Bruce會怎麼想他呢？他為了獨家賣弄風騷，就連Jason自己都不相信自己是被算計的，何況是蝙蝠俠。

　　——說喪鐘沒強迫他？說他們只是無法抵抗彼此的誘惑？……不不不，就算這些真的騙過Bruce，蝙蝠俠仍會因為他老闆的生死而去找喪鐘開刀，沒有人能在蝙蝠俠的地盤上搞事還逍遙法外。

　　——叫Bruce留下來陪他別走？……操，利用Bruce那不知道還存不存在的感情他才辦不到！

 

　　「喪鐘很狡猾，Jason，」Bruce的聲音迫使男孩再次抬起頭，「我了解他。」

　　「他是……是我的採訪對象，蝙蝠俠。」Jason不自覺舔過自己乾燥的嘴唇，「然後我們……」

　　Bruce靜靜的等著，眼前的青年沒有把話說完，他的眼珠一直在晃動，可能是在回想，也有可能在想藉口。

　　Bruce沒有忘記Jason想說謊時的小動作，即使男孩說謊的功力非常純熟，他仍會在蝙蝠俠面前露出破綻。

 

　　「我明白。」Bruce說。既然他闖入的時候Jason跟喪鐘看起來是相安無事在床上，他就不會在這件事上頭逼Jason說出來，但不代表他認同那些破碎的衣物、只剩褲管的褲子跟男孩身上的痕跡是情趣所至。

 

　　「不，事情不是你想的那樣……」告訴他吧，Jason，你要相信蝙蝠俠永遠都不會輕視你，他的心裡有個聲音這麼說，「Slade他……」

　　「……」瞬間的詫異出現在Bruce眼中，各種不同的陰謀論都在他腦中成立——喪鐘告訴Jason他的名字？是在什麼情況下說出的？

　　——世界上最強的雇傭兵知道Jason曾經是蝙蝠俠的伴侶？他接近Jason是為了要引他出來？還是只是為了向他宣戰？

　　——如果Jason是個誘餌，那麼喪鐘很有可能再來找他。

 

　　「Bruce？」

　　「Jason，今晚我會在這裡，我不會讓喪鐘再傷害你。」

　　「……」Jason的腦中跑出好多個問號，他不曉得為什麼Bruce會突然決定留下來，他也不曉得這究竟對或不對，只感到一股輕鬆的情緒浮出來，表示他不用說出口、也不用想辦法說服蝙蝠俠別去找喪鐘。

　　他點點頭，沒有問為什麼。

 

　　「睡吧，Jay，」Bruce起身，戴上他的面罩，「我就在客廳。」

　　「……」Jason的心臟像被掐緊一樣疼痛，Bruce喊他Jay的時候他差點哭出來，他以為自己早就忘記跟蝙蝠俠在一起時的親暱感。

 

　　「晚安，Bruce。」他握著拳頭，不敢再看蝙蝠俠的背影。

　　「晚安，Jason。」

 

　　Jason閉上眼睛，披風掃過地毯的聲音就跟他熟悉的一樣。

　　是有人在保護他的聲音。

 

 

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

　　夜深人靜，被折騰一個晚上的青年在床上睡得很沉，全然沒發現蝙蝠俠已經走進他的房間裡。

 

　　不，就算Jason只是在假寐，蝙蝠俠也能做到進入他的房間神不知鬼不覺。

 

　　他來到床邊，手指縮在自己的大腿邊，每一刻他都掙扎著想去觸碰青年捲曲的黑髮，想知道它是否還跟他回憶裡一樣柔軟。

 

　　Jason長大了（這不代表他們相識時Jason很小，只是本該是青少年的Jason看起來只是個少年），短短幾年中，少年那幾乎無救的身高在適當的營養跟運動底下突飛猛進，從一個小小的嫩芽長成一棵能阻擋風雨的大樹，也毫無畏懼地朝著他的夢想前進。

 

×

 

　　那一天，蝙蝠俠抓到了那個明明做錯事仍對他罵罵咧咧的少年，但是深藏在蝙蝠裝底下的Bruce忍不住笑了，男孩的坦率也好、張牙無爪也好，都讓他印象深刻。

 

　　「我就缺一顆輪胎！」男孩邊咬漢堡邊說，好像蝙蝠俠阻止他偷自己的輪胎是滔天大錯。

　　「你在搜集輪胎不是你可以偷東西理由，Jason。」

　　「誰要搜集那種佔空間的東西！就……」Jason低下頭看著他的漢堡，覺得有些彆扭，「獎學金沒有我想像中的多，我四處打工想要補足學費，明天就要去學校註冊，還缺一顆輪胎才可以湊滿註冊費用。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠看著男孩顫動的睫毛不勝唏噓，世界各地都有像Jason這樣的孩子，餓著肚子走上歧途，為了餐費不得不在人生履歷中添上污點，而讓Bruce意外的是，Jason是為了他的學費。

　　如果Jason沒接著說那句話，蝙蝠俠會更同情他的。

 

　　「……正好有個傻瓜把車停在犯罪小巷裡面。」

　　「你為什麼覺得拿走別人的東西是應該的？Jason。」Bruce不作聲色地嘆了口氣，接著說：「我沒遇過有孩子自己在籌自己的學費。」

　　「……」Jason嘟起嘴，小小的年紀卻眉頭深鎖。又來了，他真的很討厭別人問他的家長去哪了，就算對方是蝙蝠俠。

 

　　但沒想到蝙蝠俠要說的是：「你喜歡唸書？」

　　「……」男孩瞬間抬起頭，他沒有準備回答這個的心理準備。沒兩秒他的臉低得更下去，對這個問題懷有某種防備心，因為跟班上的同學比起來，他真的是喜歡唸書過頭了，不免被當作一個怪胎看待。

　　Bruce忍不住彎起嘴角，「這很好，不用覺得羞愧，孩子。」

　　「我才沒羞愧！」

　　「國中獎學金應該足以支付下個學期學費，如果你是清寒家庭的學生。」

　　「我已經高中畢業了蝙蝠俠！」

　　「……」蝙蝠俠很不禮貌地從男孩頭頂看向他髒兮兮的鞋子，「你看起來只有15歲。」

　　男孩動動他的眼珠，本來炸毛的情緒突然緩了下來，「我每天有這個漢堡吃的話很快就會像18歲～」

　　蝙蝠俠抬起手，把他硬梆梆的手套扣到男孩頭上，盡情揉亂他的黑髮。

　　「別得寸進尺了，小鬼。」

　　「我又沒說什麼……」

　　放開Jason，蝙蝠俠把話題拉了回來，「如果你的成績優異，獎學金是非常誘人的。」

　　「 **我超優秀好嗎！** 」

　　「那我們來查查看是哪裡搞錯了。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠的電腦說多方便就有多方便，甚至還方便到Jason懷疑自己根本沒有隱私，男人的手指只是在螢幕上隨便按按，他的所有學校成績就都跳了出來，如果他是個有案底的罪犯就算了，但他只是一個放暑假偷偷輪胎的準大學生啊！

　　（啊糟糕，今晚過後他在蝙蝠俠的電腦裡也有案底了！）

 

　　「你的獎學金足以讓你吃飽穿暖上完一個學期。」

　　「！！」Jason繃緊他的神經，「我沒有騙你！」

　　「這個是政府紀錄的獎學金金額。」指著螢幕上的數字。

　　「！！」Jason再次繃緊他的神經，「我到手的一半都不到！」

　　「……」蝙蝠俠瞇起眼。

　　「真的！所以我才需要你的輪胎！」

　　蝙蝠俠嘆了口氣，聲音低沉，「你不需要我的輪胎，孩子。」

　　「……」Jason垮下他的臉，緊張得說不出話，他真的沒拿到那麼多獎學金，電腦上紀錄的數字他省著用還能多很多生活費。

　　「來吧。」拍拍Jason的背，示意他從他的車前蓋下來。

　　「你要抓我去警局嗎蝙蝠俠？」男孩掐著他的漢堡無辜地滑下車前蓋，早知道他就不跟蝙蝠俠說他成年了。

　　「不，你 **哭喪著臉** 時我查了學校紀錄，你不是唯一一個獎金縮水的孩子。」

　　「……」Jason眨眨眼，「你是說有個 **操他娘** 的混蛋偷走我的獎金？」

　　蝙蝠俠走到一半停下腳步，「注意言語。」

　　「他害你差點沒輪胎！」

 

　　蝙蝠俠笑著打開副駕駛的車門，提起男孩塞進去，「那是蝙蝠車。」

　　「哼，我一樣能得手。」

　　「安全帶。」

　　被隨便搪塞過去的男孩嘟著嘴找安全帶——蝙蝠車裡面居然有這麼貼心的東西！

 

　　「是誰偷走我的獎學金？」

　　「你知道了打算做什麼？」蝙蝠俠回到他的座位。

　　「當然是踢他老二！」

　　「我不會讓你這麼做，Jason。」

　　Jason不甘願地磨著牙，嘟噥著：「哼，我一樣能得手。」

 

×

 

　　Jason真的得手了。

　　男孩的校長因為積欠太多債務，需要那些獎金做周轉，Jason跟蝙蝠俠找到校長的時候，那個外表道貌岸然的中年人已經花光他從學生獎金那裡挪用來的資金，幾乎身無分文。

 

　　莫名其妙就『捐款』給校長的男孩怒不可遏，蝙蝠俠甚至沒察覺到他衝出去的瞬間，反應過來時校長先生已經被踢中他承諾的部位，窩在地上瑟瑟發抖。

 

　　可是男孩仍然不開心，校長把他的錢花掉了，他明天要註冊，他得生出錢來……更糟的是，蝙蝠俠沒說不帶他去坐牢，如果他這時候留下案底，就算湊到錢他也進不了大學校門……

　　悲觀的思緒席捲不開心的男孩，回想過去幾年的學習過程他就覺得不甘，他不是希望得到一個好工作才讀書的，他只是喜歡獲得知識的成就感，現在那個曾在畢業典禮上握著他的手說『我為你感到驕傲』的中年人毫不猶豫地背叛了他跟其他努力的學生，他們很有可能就差一筆錢做想做的事，他們的人生因此毀在一個人的債務裡……這太不公平了。

 

　　「Jason？」蝙蝠俠走到他身後。

　　被喊到名字的男孩快速用衣袖抹抹臉，回過頭來用他在昏暗中仍清亮的綠眼珠瞪著蝙蝠俠，好像他睜大眼睛他眼睛周圍的紅暈就會消失一樣。

 

　　「你能……」男孩深吸一口氣，「借我一顆輪胎嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「我保證我會還你！」

 

　　蝙蝠俠沒有花時間想這麼短的時間內該以什麼名目捐錢給眼前的孩子，反倒是想了很多備用輪胎突然消失的藉口。

　　從那天起，蝙蝠俠時不時會注意那個總算拿到大學門票的孩子。

　　看他在宿舍讀書到半夜，白天參加社團以外，還能挖出時間打工，蝙蝠俠能看出男孩不想依賴他的獎學金，因為誰也不能保證他這次的校長不會捲款潛逃。

　　在持續一年好好吃飯、好好運動之下，男孩遲來的成長總算在他的體型上顯示出來。

 

　　Beuce不只一次在Jason運動跟想辦法賺錢時看著他微笑，直到Alfred提醒他才發現自己不知不覺中已經把男孩當作休閒時陶冶性情的小娛樂。

　　有一天夜訓結束，他在蝙蝠車的車前蓋上遇到正在吃漢堡的男孩，他身邊還有一個紙袋子。

　　「嗨。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠看看他，又看看自己的車，到底是什麼命運下蝙蝠車才會老是忘記要攻擊這個靠近它的少年？

 

　　「我沒動你的輪胎！」

　　「我看得出來。」

　　「那你瞧什麼！」

　　「瞧你成長了多少。」

　　「我長高了15公分！」

　　「很高興你沒錯過成長期，」蝙蝠俠給他一個微笑，沒有說他知道，「學校怎麼樣？」

　　「比我想像中的好！」Jason拿開身邊的紙袋，拍拍那個位置，「我可以請你吃一個漢堡，也能還你一顆輪胎了！——絕對不是靠偷矇拐騙弄來的！」

　　蝙蝠俠靠過去，接住青年遞過來的袋子，坐到他的車前蓋上。

　　「我相信，Jason，你成長了很多。」

　　「我有密切觀察校長有沒有不良嗜好、不良交友、不良習慣，比他媽盯得還嚴，」他咯咯咯地笑出來，拿起旁邊的可樂，「確保我的獎學金不會被抽稅～」

 

　　蝙蝠俠坐在他身邊，聽少年一一細數他的學校生活。由於今晚是個很和平的夜晚，他才不需要立刻趕走這個笑的時候會瞇起眼睛的少年。

 

★

 

　　蝙蝠俠不自覺地彎起嘴角，回想起那些，Bruce心中的掙扎又更深刻了些，Jason的形象太鮮明，至今都在他的記憶中活蹦亂跳，但也只有在夢裡，他才有勇氣讓少年的臉靠在自己手心，並在他黑色髮漩中落下一個吻。

 

　　但是現實沒給他太多回憶的時間，蝙蝠俠的警覺心在任何時候都存在，他聽見一聲落在屋頂的腳步聲。

　　Bruce快速地移動到落地窗外，原本想跳上去看看動靜，沒想到不速之客就坐在房頂屋簷邊，安靜地等他出來。

 

　　喪鐘。

 

　　蝙蝠俠看看房內的Jason，再抬頭看向上方的男人，接著跳上房頂。

 

　　「你的目的是我，我就在這。」蝙蝠俠的聲線粗糙而沙啞，「別碰他。」

　　Slade笑了出來，「真令人感動，蝙蝠。」他緩緩站起身，「很遺憾的是，我的目標不是你。」

 

　　Bruce繃緊他的神經，喪鐘已經來到這個地方，卻不是要找他，那他就只剩一個目的。

　　Slade轉過身，眼神掃過蝙蝠俠那彷彿準備戰鬥的動作，「噢，他 _ **沒告訴你**_ 。」

　　蝙蝠俠瞇起眼睛。

 

　　「我不是有意提起這個，抱歉，」說得像他真的感到抱歉一樣，「我沒想到你的男孩會在紀念日的這天選擇隱瞞你。」

　　「……」

　　「別責怪他，我要求一個金髮美女陪我過夜作為訪談我的代價，那個報社老闆答應了。」Slade繼續說，「但如果金髮美女有出現，你就不會看到Jason Todd跟我睡在一起。」

　　Bruce握緊拳頭。

 

　　喪鐘一邊搖頭一邊發出嘖嘖聲，看好戲般的口吻聽起來非常刺耳，「你還愛著他，對嗎？」

　　蝙蝠俠沒有回應，弔詭的是他也沒有否認。

 

　　「當然，他很可愛，」Slade慢悠悠地說，「你能想像他為了獨家有多 _ **努力**_ 。」

　　Bruce低吼一聲，朝喪鐘衝了過去，「 _ **你根本不認識他！**_ Jason不會為了得到什麼而跟你上床！ _ **除非你強迫他！**_ 」

　　喪鐘閃過蝙蝠俠的拳頭，跟他在屋頂上對峙，「或者是因為我很性感。」

　　「那麼他就不會選擇離開！」

　　「這是一個自由國度，蝙蝠，Jason想離開誰是他的自由。」Slade握住蝙蝠俠的手腕，反身將他摔出去，「我以為你很清楚。」

　　「你到底出現在這裡幹什麼？喪鐘，你已經得到你想要的！」

　　「 **惹怒你** 對我來說沒有必要，」他們互相跳開來，伏低身體以免對方再有動作，「你的男孩留下一個東西忘了帶走，」喪鐘將它拿出來的時候，蝙蝠俠手心快速變出他的蝙蝠鏢，「放鬆，蝙蝠，如果你真不想讓我靠近他，你可以替我轉交給他。」

　　Slade口吻輕鬆地往Bruce的方向丟去一個小東西，後者精準地接住它，它在蝙蝠俠的手中顯得多麼諷刺——是一組纏好綁起來的跳蛋與控制盒。

 

　　「我們 **真的** 玩得很愉快。」

　　蝙蝠俠周圍的氣場瞬間變得陰冷，二話不說捏碎了手中的東西。

 

　　「替我轉告Jason，我很期待與他的下次會面。」Slade走去屋頂的另一邊，腦袋後方的橘色綁帶隨著微風飄逸。

　　他離開了，把忌妒與憤怒留給暗黑騎士。

 

★

 

　　Jason沒有想到早上醒來他還會看到Bruce，而且是已經換下蝙蝠裝的Bruce。

 

　　青年看著他，一時之間也不知道該說什麼，桌上放著土司與咖啡，Jason可以認出它上頭的包裝袋，是兩個街區以外的早餐店。

　　Jason開了幾次口，他的生理感官頻頻被食物給吸引過去，昨他下班後跟老闆領了西萊秘大飯店的房卡，因為想早點結束工作，沒吃東西就直接去了。

　　在高譚，叫做『大飯店』的飯店，通常都只有『乾淨舒適』可以作為宣傳優點，內部設施有提供幾瓶瓶裝水就不錯了——所以，Jason還沒吃過東西，從被喪鐘折騰到昏過去再醒來到現在，都餓著肚子。

 

　　而Bruce買來的是他最愛吃的三明治。

 

　　「所以，你打算……」Jason嘆了口氣，昨夜從蝙蝠俠懷中離開的窘迫還未消失，「審問我嗎？」

　　「不。」Bruce就只是坐著，他還買了一份報紙，「我只是希望你安全。」

　　「我安全了嗎？」

　　「……」這次換Bruce沉默，好一段時間他都不想承認，「你安全了。」

　　「那……謝謝。」Jason將他的瀏海往後耙去，「看來我得準備找新工作了。」

　　「不急，先吃早餐吧。」Bruce將還熱騰騰的食物推到青年面前，很感謝Jason沒有在確認安全後就請他離開，「記者永遠都不嫌少。」

　　Jason哈一聲笑出來，眼前的男人無論檯面上還是檯面下的身份，都時常被狗仔追著跑，Jason還記得當他說他想成為記者的時候，Bruce皺著眉頭表示同意，然後翻身再把他壓進床舖裡，問他要不要來一場私密探訪……

 

　　Jason深吸一口氣決定不再想這件事，「我不會造成你的麻煩，蝙蝠俠，我對名人軼事沒什麼興趣，」坐下來，「有很多比你們泡了幾個妞更有意義的事。」

　　「……」Bruce開口，又閉上，「我能幫你，Jason。」

　　「我很感激，Bruce，但你太忙了。」

　　Jason認為，高譚有那麼多的貧民窟、孤兒院，記者們不愛去這些地方，新聞也總是負面的、粗魯的，但Jason是高譚底層的人民，他對這些黑暗的地方尤為熟悉，他能找出它的光點所在，他可以靠新聞的力量替這些無家可歸的人們尋來幫助，這才是他真正想做的事，也不會欠蝙蝠俠的人情、不會引來奇怪的人……例如喪鐘之類的。

 

　　「我能抽出時間。」

　　「那就好好睡覺吧，Alfred總是跟我抱怨你的作息不正常……」停了一下，「我是說之前，現在……現在他不會了。」

　　「現在他還是會跟我抱怨，少了你他有多難照顧我。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Alfred Pennyworth能喚起的回憶比Jason想像的還要多，Jason永遠會感激Wayne家把他視如己出的老管家，如果說Jason能想到一個理由去Wayne莊園，那肯定是為了Alfred。

　　他跟Bruce在相處的時候，是Alfred給他一個不受拘束、輕鬆的環境，也是Alfred給他信心，說他沒有見過如此適合Master Bruce的人。

 

　　「Jason。」

　　Jason抬起頭，Bruce凝視著他，猶如鋼鐵反光的藍色在他眼中綻放，表情嚴肅而認真，他就是這樣吸引到Jason的，在一個輕挑的外皮底下裝了一個穩重壓抑的靈魂，永遠在對世界憤怒，卻獨獨把愛給了他……

 

　　「我……」身體前傾了一些。

　　「Bruce，」Jason不自然的打斷他，深怕男人說出什麼他無法接的話，「呃，你再不去公司，就換Tim要跟我抱怨了，我跟他還是有在聯絡的。」

　　「嗯，對……」Bruce擺回他身體的角度，尷尬地扯高嘴角，「他也每天在跟我抱怨我的出席狀況，」緩緩起身，「還好他不負責我的薪水。」

　　「還好你有很多很多的錢。」

 

　　已經轉過身的Bruce差點邁不出腳步，想起某一次Jason氣喘噓噓地伏在他的胸膛上，紅著臉、睜著綠色朦朧的眼珠，有點慵懶地蹭著他的胸毛。

　　『你就不怕我是為了你的錢才看上你嗎？』少年的聲音很柔軟，沒有平常的硬度，可能是整晚的做愛累壞了他。

　　『那我就不會失去你了，』Bruce撫過他亂翹的黑髮，『因為我有很多很多的錢。』

　　他聽見Jason從喉嚨發出悅耳的笑聲，然後打了一個呵欠，嘟囊著一些含糊的話語：『你是個窮鬼我也愛你，Bruce。』

 

　　「記得吃早餐，Jason。」Bruce沒有回頭，拿起沙發上一個銀色的大手提箱，連這個動作都如此懷念。

　　「記得去公司，Bruce。」Jason回應道，眼神追隨著他走到門口。

 

　　Bruce打開那扇他不知來過幾次的門，離開之前給Jason一個生疏的微笑。

　　Bruce走後Jason閉上眼睛，跟昨晚一樣的酸澀一下子都湧了出來。

 

　　別哭、別哭、別哭，Jason Todd，別哭。

　　你上次撐過去了，這次也行。

 

　　別哭……

 

 

 

-end-

 


End file.
